One of the main problems in proton in-vivo spectroscopy is to reduce the strong fat signal. To do this a combination of fat suppression and echo spectroscopy are commonly used. However, due to the short T2 of some of the proton spectral lines and their different J-coupling constants, any choice of an echo time that fits one of the spectral lines results in loss of signal intensity and the observation of phase distortions in all other spectral lines. We propose to use the special properties of the Hadamard encoding localization method to obtain proton non-echo spectroscopy and two approaches are being used. The first is longitudinal Hadamard encoding. We use the excellent slice profile of adiabatic inversion pulses to Hadamard encode only spins within the brain without the fat spins. We have shown that two orders of magnitude fat signal reduction is achieved with these pulses. Together with outer volume suppression, the fat signal is sufficiently suppressed. We have demonstrated experimentally on phantom samples the possibility of fat suppression with longitudinal Hadamard encoding. In vivo human experiments are currently being performed. The second approach is transverse Hadamard encoding. In this approach we use the selective excitation profile of the transverse Hadamard encoding together with the fat suppression achieved by the Hadamard transformation. Experiments on phantom samples demonstrate three order of magnitude fat suppression. Together with outer volume suppression, this is sufficient for in-vivo experiments. Experiments in-vivo and comparison between the two approaches are currently being performed.